Natalie
by Caulfield
Summary: Murtagh had saved her life when she was only eight years old. Since then, she has never forgotten his deed. Now, ten years later, she has a chance meeting with him. It is time for debts to be repaid and the journey of a lifetime to commence.
1. Market Day Commotion

**Note to my readers:** Ciao ciao everyone! I'd like to begin with a disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters mentioned below from the Inheritance Trilogy. I do, however, have claims to my very own character, Natalie. I would like to say thank you to Christopher Paolini for my inspiration for this story. Now, please enjoy! It may start out slow but I assure you guys that you will love it! –yours, Caulfield.

-Chapter One-

Market Day Commotion

Solembum watched the inhabitants of Teirm hurriedly pass by seemingly not to notice anything but the swift motion of their own two feet. _That's the problem these days. These people have become so wrapped up in their own affairs that they don't realize any of the problems that are right under their noses. Surely it cannot go on much longer. Galbatorix has become increasingly worried about the Varden gaining followers and his soldiers have been killing innocent people left and right! _

"No! Stop it!" Solembum's attention turned towards a noise coming from amongst the street vendors. What he saw was a little girl of about eight being violently seized by a pair of the King's soldiers. The girl had blonde hair in a braid and was dressed in threadbare rags. She was holding something tightly in her fist that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Where are you going with such a pretty little trinket young lady? You know, the punishment for stealing is death by hanging," one of the soldiers sniggered, clearly enjoying the helpless struggling of the child.

"Lemme go!" The girl kicked one of the guards on the shin. "I didn't steal! This is mine!"

"Ha ha! And how did you come by it? A family heirloom I presume?" The soldiers proceeded to drag the little girl by her arms when-

"Hey! Let her go!" Solembum observed a boy of about ten break through the crowd of vendors that had gathered around the scene. This boy was not any ordinary boy, Solembum concluded. He recognized him as the son of Morzan of the Forsworn, Murtagh.

"Or what? Listen, boy, if you dare defy one of the Great King's soldiers you shall also be punished by death! I promise I won't make it a quick one."

Murtagh drew his dagger and said, "Not if you die first; and I as well shall not be so merciful!"

The soldier did not take this threat lightly. He drew his long sword and charged at Murtagh. Murtagh readied himself then swiftly sidestepped the soldier as he thrust his sword and quickly gouged the man's side with his dagger. The soldier doubled over and fell to the ground in pain.

The second soldier was not quite so easily overcome. He gave a few blows that just barely missed Murtagh. The soldier threw Murtagh to the ground and was just about to give him the fatal blow when the little girl tripped him with her foot, a maneuver that gave Murtagh the upper hand. Taking advantage of the soldier's minor slip-up he delivered a mighty strike with his dagger and the soldier fell dead. The first soldier crawled along the dirt, blood dripping from his wound. Murtagh walked over to him, fully intending to kill the soldier when the little girl cried, "No, please! Let him go."

He stopped and slowly turned around. "This man tried to kill you. Do you really want to take the chance that he will go back to Galbatorix and kill you and the rest of your family? Do you?"

"Please, just don't. It doesn't matter. I have no family that needs protecting. Just let him go." The girl looked at him with pleading green eyes. She was clearly resolute in her judgment. It was the type of look that even he couldn't say no to.

After a long moment of silence he said dejectedly, "Alright. If you wish." The girl gave him a slight smile in thanks.

The street cleared as the commotion had ended and there was nothing else of interest to see.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Natalie. And yours?"

"My name is of no importance," Murtagh replied.

"That is not true. Why shouldn't I know the name of the person who just saved my life? Thank you, by the way."

"It was no big deal at all. Those guys are just big bullies. I can't stand people who try to take control of others as if it's their right."

"Yes, I agree, but you didn't answer my question."

The boy hesitated, and then said, "Murtagh."

"That's a nice name. I like it," said the little girl sweetly, "I will never forget it so long as I live."

"That might become a problem for you."

"How so?"

"I'm not one that you should associate with."

Natalie looked at him puzzled but didn't press the subject as he plainly wasn't willing to say more on it. "Well, isn't there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Yes, there is. Just go home and carry on. Never think about me again."

"But, why?" asked Natalie, confused.

"You ask to many questions, girl. Just stay away from me and you will be fine. I promise," his words were steadfast. He turned his heel and left her in the market square.

The wind blew around her and dust swirled at her bare feet. Once again, she was alone. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Solembum leapt off of his observing place and stalked up to the little girl. He rubbed up against Natalie's legs and contacted her with his mind.

_Don't cry little Natalie. Someone as special as you should never have tears, and in such pretty eyes too. Tell me, where is your family? _Of course he already knew what had happened.

Natalie was startled at first but then replied to the werecat. _They're dead. My mom, dad, and Andy. They're all gone. They left me. _She began to cry harder.

_Please, dry your tears. Come and __follow me. I can find you a place to stay with a very nice lady. Her name is Angela and I know that she will like you very much. She can take care of you._

_Ok. _Natalie sniffled and followed the werecat through the threshold of Angela's Apothecary.

End of chapter one

Read & Review


	2. Angela's Predictions

-Chapter 2-

Angela's Predictions

Natalie ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the gates of Teirm. It was almost sunset and the guards were about to close the gates on her. It wouldn't have been the first time that that had happened, but Angela would be especially angry with her tonight if she didn't get back into the city.

Ever since she had told Natalie's fortune when they had first met ten years ago, Angela had been very cautious about the days following up to her birthdays, her eighteenth being tomorrow. She always had Natalie drink awful potions and carry around good luck charms for protection. Against what she had no idea. Angela was very secretive about it, yet she did whatever Angela told her to because she trusted her with her life. It was Angela who took her in when she was orphaned at eight years old. She took care of her and even taught her some magic. By twelve Natalie could cast an impressive amount of spells. She was now also fluent in both elfish and dwarfish (another part of Angela's tireless lessons).

Natalie squeezed past the gates just as they were closing. The rabbit carcass of her daily hunt almost got caught between them but she pulled it back just in time. _How rude! You think they'd wait a little while longer so someone could safely go through! _Natalie always disliked the King's guards after her less than enjoyable experience those ten years ago…Not a day had past when she didn't think about that boy who had saved her from them. Murtagh. She could clearly see his face in her mind. He had dark brown hair and eyes. His mysterious, troubled expression gave her the inclination that he had suffered much in the past. He seemed mature beyond his years in the way that he handled himself. She had often dreamed of meeting him once again, if not for a moment, just to really thank him for his deed. She had no idea where to begin looking for him, though, and Angela would never allow her to leave Teirm.

There was a time in her youth that she had felt something like love towards him. As she grew older, though, she realized that he was just a girlish fantasy of hers and that she couldn't possibly love someone whom she had met only once. All the same, she was sure that he had grown up to be quite handsome, if he is still alive that is. He must be eighteen or nineteen about now. Her mind dwelled on this a little.

Natalie was so distracted that she didn't notice a man walking towards her until-Wham! She fell back from the force and landed embarrassingly on her rear.

"Ooof! God, sorry about that. I was a little distracted," she apologized. She looked up to see who it was and saw a tall man dressed in a long black cloak. Only the lower part of his face was visible under the dark shadows of the hood that was drawn over his head. T

"Watch where you're going!" he fiercely replied, though the corners of his mouth were slightly upturned. He offered her a helping hand but she brushed it aside and got up herself. She chose not to say anything more and proceeded on her way.

As she was about to turn the corner she looked back and noticed that the dark figure was still watching her. Cautiously she walked down the street towards Angela's Apothecary. She looked back every so once in a while but saw that no one was there. _Strange_ she thought.

Natalie opened the door to her home and was greeted by an angry looking Angela.

"Where have you been so late in the evening young lady?! I have been worried sick about you! I come home from my shopping and I see that there is no sign of you! No note, no nothing! You know, I didn't teach you to write for nothing!"

"Yes, but-" Natalie protested.

"No 'buts'! What have I always said about leaving the house around this time of the year?!"

Natalie sighed. "I'm sorry but we needed meat and I didn't think it would take this long. I lost track of the time."

"Excuses! Always excuses with you!" Angela turned away from her. Natalie knew that this was the end of her bickering but decided to go to her room to let Angela simmer a bit anyways.

As she was walking up the stairs she heard a customer walk in. Angela was in the back room but she saw Solembum watching the door. She proceeded to walk up the stairs, not wanting to deal with any customers at the moment.

As Natalie lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling she heard the soft footsteps of a very familiar werecat.

"Solembum?"

"_There is someone here," _he simply said.

"_Yes, I saw. Has Angela sent for me?"_

"_No, she is telling his fortune."_

"_Ahhh, another lucky one. Let's see, what tragedy will she predict for this one? I say, the last few people who had this 'honor' haven't exactly come out of the experience looking very happy."_

"_Hmmmmm. This particular man might be of interest to you, perhaps someone you might've met? A tall man, long black cloak, hood drawn over his head?"_

"_How did you know-never mind. I have to stop asking that question. What did he say?"_

"_He said that someone he knew here mentioned that Angela would be able to help him find the Ra'zac. That is all that I shall say."_

"_The Ra'zac?! You mean those bloody beasts that killed my-"she stopped short._

Natalie sat up and rolled out of her bed. She exited her room and walked as quickly down the steps without making noises. She heard a voice that was distinctly Angela's.

"Yes, you will do great things in your life, but-what's this? Hmmm." Natalie could tell that she was deciphering the dragon bones. "Your love life is very, very interesting. You see here, this means that you will fall in love with someone who will be your equal in power. Someone of great beauty, yet with a heartbreaking past that might deter her from ever accepting you. Hmmm. This girl, she must be convinced of your love with a great sacrifice. Love. It's never easy darling," Angela giggled at her last comment.

"Thank you, Angela. You've given me a lot to take in. And now, I must leave. I don't want to intrude any longer," said that cloaked figure.

Natalie crept down the stairs even further and saw the back of the man's head. Dark brown hair was revealed, but nothing more.

"No, I insist that you stay for dinner. We must talk longer and decide a plan of action with the Ra'zac. My daughter, she just caught a hare not but an hour or so ago," Angela persisted. Natalie knew that Angela hardly invited guests over to stay unless they truly interested her. If she knew anything about Angela it was that she indeed had something tricky up her sleeve and, quite needless to say, she was curious to find out what it was.


	3. A Rush of Blood to the Head

-Chapter 3-

A Rush of Blood to the Head

Dinner was quietly prepared by Natalie. She was left to do the work all alone because Angela went into another room with the stranger to talk and Solembum went somewhere else for his own purposes, which he kept secret. The hare was rather lean and she didn't get much meat off of its bones although it sufficed for the simple stew she was making.

It still bothered Natalie that she didn't get to see the face of the stranger. Angela had hurried her into the kitchen and ordered her to make dinner before she could catch a glimpse. _Hmmph! _She also had to do cleanup by herself, a sort of punishment for her tardiness.

As she cut the turnips a million wild possibilities of the identity of the stranger went through her head. For a moment she saw the face of Murtagh but quickly wiped it out of her consciousness. _Ridiculous! My imagination has run away with me again!_ But, what she couldn't get out of her head was that Solembum had said that he would be of interest to her. He wouldn't tell her why, of course. _Why doesn't anyone tell me anything around here! I'm not a child!_

That much was true. She would be eighteen tomorrow, well past the mark of womanhood. She looked over to her reflection in a mirror mounted on the wall. Bright green eyes keenly examined her features. Her appearance had indeed changed over the past few years. The lines of her face were softer and less rigid, her skin was even and tan. Her shiny blonde hair was smoother and less tangley than it had once been. True, she always had to deal with her awkward height. Many of the boys that she knew were shorter than her and always avoided her because of that. _It would make them appear less masculine_ she had thought. Despite that, her athletic build and her overall attractive appearance earned her a few dinner invitations from the local boys. Indeed. She was no longer a child.

Angela poked her head through the doorway to the kitchen. "Is it ready yet? We can't keep our guest waiting. He's especially anxious to meet you." Her eyes mischievously twinkled in the light emanating from the fireplace.

"Not yet, the turnips have to cook. It shouldn't be but five more minutes," replied Natalie.

As Natalie brought out the food she saw the man, now cloak-less, facing towards the fire, looking at certain items displayed on the mantle piece. He picked up a particular drawing that she herself did a few years back and examined it.

"Please, have a seat," she said to him.

The man turned around and she clearly caught sight of his face. She couldn't control herself and she let out a startled gasp. All the blood rushed to her head and her vision went fuzzy. She barely even heard herself when she said, "Murtagh!"

End Chapter 3

Author: Yes, that is what they call in the biz a cliffhanger. Please review. I would like some feedback before I continue. 3 Caulfield is outie!


	4. Flashback

-Chapter 4-

Flashback

_Natalie walked through the threshold of Angela's Apothecary. _

_"Wait here," Solembum told her, "I will go fetch Angela."_

_Natalie nodded in response. She was awestruck by the sight that had greeted her. There were loads of things that she had never even seen before in her life. There were jars of odd bits-n-ends on shelves, vines creeping up the walls, blossoms hanging from the ceiling. .It all seemed very surreal with the scent of incense and the flickering lights of candles. It was intoxicating. _

_She heard the rustling noise of Angela's skirt as she approached. Natalie had a fleeting desire to run away for a moment. _

_"Hello deary! I'm so glad you've finally come!"_

_She spoke as if she had been expecting her. _

_"Hello," Natalie said shyly. _

_"So, Solembum told me that you had a little run in with the King's soldiers outside." _

_Natalie nodded, wide eyed._

_Angela's eyes flickered over Natalie's hand clutching the tiny silver chain, the one that had caused all the commotion._

_"He said that the soldiers thought that you had stolen something. May I see?" she questioned, gesturing towards Natalie's hand._

_Natalie drew back. _

_"It is mine. I promise I've never stolen anything."_

_"No, no darling. You misunderstand me. I would just like to see it for a moment. It's a curious little pendant you've got there."_

_Natalie hesitated, then handed it over with caution._

_"It was my mothers…it was the only thing that I could retrieve before our house collapsed from being set on fire."_

_"Hmm, I see," she said, examining the pendant with great interest. "…would you-" she cut off, then began again, "would you like me to tell your fortune. You may say no if you'd like." _

_"Uh huh," Natalie nodded, interested._

_They sat down at a tiny table in the backroom. Angela took out a bag and spilled out its contents. To Natalie it looked like odd chicken bones, but Angela explained that they were the bones of a dragon and that they held great magic._

_"Alright, now we begin. You see here, this means that your life span will be extremely long for a human, like that of an elf or a dwarf. You will also have great power, in magic I see, as well as in combat," Angela paused for effect. "After that, nothing else is for certain. Here," she pointed to one of the bones, "this means that there is a possibility that you will embark on a journey that will change the lives of everyone forever. However, there are many variables that may prevent this from happening, one being death. Also, if you ever leave Teirm, you will never return to it. Again, many events might change that. And your love life is the most interesting of all. You will fall in love with someone of equal power, but you may not ever be able to be with that person because of your mistrust in him."_

_Angela was very confused. She had never seen that many variables in anyone's fortune before. It seemed as if fate was still deciding what to do with this girl. One thing was for certain and that was that this girl was going to be an extraordinary person._

_Looking down at the dragon bones one last time, Angela noticed one more thing. "Oh my god," she said under her breath._

_"What?" Natalie was anxious now._

_"Oh! Nothing dear, didn't mean to frighten you! I just remembered that I left the kettle boiling over the fire. I need to take it off, hold on." She disappeared into the kitchen leaving Natalie to mull over what had taken place.._

_The only conclusion that Natalie could come to was that Angela was very strange and she liked her very much._

Author: Yes, I know it's short, but I'm tired. I didn't even bother looking over for spelling or grammar so if there's any screw ups…oh well, fill in the blanks with your own words to have it make sense. Caulfield is outie 3


	5. Author

Author: While I was reading over what I've written so far I noticed something. My plot line is a bit cliché (not like that's a completely awful thing) and my character is def. a Mary-Sue. So, I've decided to take a different route with this one. Be prepared to be astounded. (Maybe that's a bit strong of a word). At least prepare to be mildly surprised. Anyways, I'm very good at meeting my deadlines so I promise to have a new chapter up every Friday. –Yours, Caulfield.


	6. Realizations

-Chapter 5-

Realizations

"Murtagh!"

The man looked older and wiser than the Murtagh she met those ten years ago, but there was no mistaking that he was indeed the same person. He had the same dark eyes, the same dark hair, even the same stoic expression was set upon his face.

It seemed almost surreal to see him standing there before her when she had not passed one day without thinking about him.

"I-I'm sorry, but have we met before?" he stammered, looking almost as shocked as she was by her loud declaration.

Natalie suddenly became conscious of herself. God, she must have looked like an idiot! He didn't even remember who she was…did she look ok?

She smoothed out the wrinkles on her skirt and said, "Umm, well, yes…you were ten, I was eight. You saved me from the King's soldiers when they ganged up on me." She looked at him apprehensively and was relieved to find a look of recognition upon his face.

"Oh, now I remember! The little girl, Natalie. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first. You've, umm," he searched for the right words.

"-Grown up," Natalie finished for him.

He only smiled uncomfortably at her comment as he did notice that she had indeed grown up quite a bit. Of course, back in his adolescent days he never really noticed anything of that sort, but now was quite a different story. Her athletic build was as much to his liking as was her dark green eyes and shimmering blonde hair. _Perfect_ he thought to himself, but he knew that he was just being ridiculous and tried to restore his stoicism.

Murtagh snapped back into reality when he heard Angela come in.

"Oh! I see you two have met already! Darn, I was hoping I'd be here to see your reactions. Do you not remember that day in the market-"

"-yes! We've already been through that," Natalie quickly cut in.

"Hmm," murmured Angela, a little ticked at being interrupted. She was quite enjoying this uncomfortable atmosphere. It made everything so much more interesting.

"The dinner is getting cold. Let's all sit down to eat. Hopefully the rabbit isn't too tough," said Natalie, avoiding Murtagh's eyes.

And so they all sat down and ate in silence. Angela was taking pleasure in devising different plans in her head to interrupt it, Natalie was too self-conscious to say anything, and Murtagh was trying not to care about the whole situation.

Natalie felt as if life was to become a whole lot more complicated now. These nagging feelings of hers were usually right too.

She looked over to Angela who smiled mischievously at her. Yuuup. She had something up her sleeve.


	7. Eavesdropping

-Chapter 7-

Eavesdropping

It seemed as if Natalie had just closed her eyes when the first warm rays of sunlight hit her face. Normally she would be thrilled by such a beautiful day. Normally she would be out hunting at this time. On any other given day she might even be out and about the village market listening to news of happenings in Alegaesia. Now, ever since last night, normal seemed so far away. She hardly slept a wink as the night kept playing over and over in her head.

Dinner was eaten in silence. There were these awkward moments where Murtagh would catch Natalie staring at him. Both would quickly look away only to find, moments later, the other was glimpsing back.

He was a very handsome man, she noted. His overall dark appearance, from his dark brown hair to his stormy gray eyes, appealed to Natalie. He was such a contrast to her own appearance and personality that she couldn't help it. He seemed to be quiet and pensive compared to her talkative and impulsive nature, although you couldn't tell at this moment because she was shocked into timidity.

After dinner Angela invited Murtagh to stay the night. She must have had great trust in him to do such a thing and Natalie always had faith in her judgment. After all, she was a witch and they always seemed to know things that others did not, though it isn't always clear why. Murtagh was reluctant to her urges, insisting that he had important business to attend to. He seemed anxious to leave as they bid him farewell from the frame of their doorway.

"He'll be back," Angela said as she waved at the figure disappearing in the midst of the crowd. Natalie just turned to look at her. Angela was wearing an impish expression.

"_This will prove interesting_," She remembered thinking in her head.

After Natalie had finished cleaning, she and Angela retired to the living room. Natalie had just cracked open her book when they both heard a knock on the door.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" asked Natalie; although once the question had left her mouth she knew the answer to it.

"Well, go answer it," prompted Angela.

Natalie opened the door to find a disheveled looking Murtagh, just as Angela predicted.

"Murtagh, you're back," Natalie feigned surprise.

"Yes, I've decided to take you up on your offer of staying the night. Sorry to call so late, I ran into a tiny bit of trouble," he replied.

"No, no, dear, it's quite alright, we were expecting you," said Angela as she came bustling in before Natalie could ask what kind of trouble he got into.

"There are some things I need to discuss with you, if you please," said Murtagh to Angela.

"Yes, and I you. I know why you came back and that sets into motion one of my more ingenious plans. Natalie, it's time for you to go to bed," Angela said.

"What?! "Cried out Natalie with astonishment.

"I don't want any lip from you sweetie, go upstairs," she ordered.

"But-I-you-ugg! That's no fair! Nobody ever tells me anything around here! What's the point of being eighteen if I'm still treated like a child!?"

"What did I say? Go upstairs! We have some _private _matters to discuss," Angela was beginning to get angry.

"Fine!" yelled Natalie.

_"Why doesn't anybody ever trust me?! Whatever they have to say they can say it in front of me!" _ Thought Natalie angrily. _"She is getting on my last nerve! I can't wait to get out of here!"_

Natalie sat in her bed. She couldn't sleep as she wasn't tired, and she couldn't read as she wasn't able to pay attention. There were too many things on her mind. A while later she decided that she would try to creep down and eavesdrop on Angela and Murtagh's conversation.

As Natalie went further and further down the stairs she could hear their voices more clearly.

"They're surrounding the city. I couldn't get out. Why are they here?" Natalie knew the voice to be Murtagh's.

"They're here because of her," replied Angela.

"Her? What would they want with her?" Murtagh sounded surprised.

"They don't know that the one that they want is actually her, but they're determined to find out. I've been trying to prevent them for many years and it has always worked, but she will no longer be under my protection as she is eighteen now. That is why I must entreat you to take her with you. She will be important in your mission."

"I can't take her with me. Anyone I've ever known gets hurt or dies. She will only slow me down."

"You underestimate her. She is a terrific swordswoman and highly skilled with the bow, thanks, in part, to myself. Are you questioning my abilities?"

"No, not at all, but she is still a girl. Girls always let their emotions get in the way," said Murtagh.

"She is a woman now. She is not so much emotional as she is clever. She can track a bird on a cloudy day and she can outwit any man. She will be of a great help. Trust me on this. Us witches know these things," replied Angela.

Murtagh was silent as if he was contemplating something.

"Alright, just let her know that just because she's a girl, I'm not going to go easy on her. We will ride for many hours, walk to give the horses a rest, and sleep only for five hours. It will be grueling work. Will she be up for that?"

"No doubt she will. Here's what we will explain to her. She can't know why they're looking for her. She is not ready for that," said Angela, but then her voice got so quiet that she couldn't hear the rest of what she said.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," said Murtagh in a louder voice.

"I want you to leave later in the day. It will seem less suspicious if you do. Here," Angela gave him a sheet of paper, "these are my instructions. They are very important so stick to them."

"Instructions? I hope you know that I had my own plan of action before I came here."

"Yes, and these will aid you. Just remember to always stick to them. Anyways, it is time for you to go to bed. You've got a long journey ahead of you."

"Goodnight Angela," replied Murtagh.

Murtagh went to his room with the bed Angela had made out for him and Angela began to climb the stairs. Natalie bolted back up to her room. She just made it into her bed and pulled the covers over herself when Angela opened up her door to check up on her. Seeing that everything was as it should be, Angela closed the door and went into her own bedroom.

Now morning, Natalie decided that it was time to go downstairs and begin making breakfast for her and the others.

_"Who is this person that Murtagh is supposed to take __with him, and who is __looking for her?__ Why are they even looking for her?__"_ It crossed Natalie's mind that this person might be herself, but she quickly banished the thought. _"Why would anyone be looking for me? I'm of next to no importance."_

The others didn't seem to be awake yet, so she crept down the stairs quietly and made her way into the kitchen.

_"How will I bring this up without them suspecting me of eavesdropping?"_ Natalie thought. _"I want to know!"_


End file.
